yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 23
The Toguro Brothers Gang ("Envoys of Darkness! The Toguro Brothers // Yami no Shisha! Toguro Kyōdai" 闇の使者! 戸愚呂兄弟) is the twenty-third episode of season 1 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on March 20, 1993 in Japan and April 3, 2003 in the United States. Plot Tarukane learns that the monster he sent was defeated by the outsiders as the Toguro brothers realize that they are not ordinary people. Seems like Yusuke and the gang are winning the edge. Tarukane becomes a bit concerned but Toguro calms him saying he could face them if necessary. Tarukane doesn't quite agree and tries to test Toguro's skill by competing him with his own pet monster. The monster is ruthless and can kill people in seconds. However it turns out that this Toguro is powerful after all, and he punches a hole right through the monster's body in just one attack thus killing it in a blink of an eye. Tarukane is surprised and finally gains some confidence. Then he thinks of something more interesting - a gambling game. Koenma with his servant Jorge Saotome are watching Yusuke's journey towards Tarukane's mansion when suddenly Kurama arrives. Seems like they can't find Hiei after he delivered the tape to Yusuke. Kurama thinks that Hiei knows the contents of the tape and he himself is out to save his own sister.. looks that way as we see Hiei jumping from tree to tree with his hyperspeed towards Tarukane's mansion without Yusuke and the rest noticing. Later Tarukane summons several of his business associates (Black Black Club) and decides to start a gambling game. He knows that the outsiders trying to invade his place has some kind of special powers (Toguro did mention to Tarukane that these outsiders once defeated Rando and Suzaku, two powerful demons) so he manipulates the gambling game to his advantage. First bet - his twelve defenders versus the outsiders. As expected majority of his business associates went with his defenders, but there was one - Sakyo - who favored the outsiders and even doubled the wager. Tarukane is shocked, and he gets even more shocked when we see Yusuke and Kuwabara beating up his twelve defenders. Botan tries to look ahead and examine the location as Yusuke and Kuwabara beats up more defenders. Tarukane then releases his second bet - three of his most powerful men - Miyuki, Gokumonki and Inmaki, against the outsiders. Everyone again went in favor of Tarukane's men - except Sakyou once again. He goes with Yusuke and even triples the wager.. Tarukane is irate. So he thinks of a trick - and suddenly the whole forest blows off. Seems like Tarukane has initiated the self-destruct button and destroys the forest that surrounds the mansion - and looks like he has gotten rid of the outsiders for good. But look who's here - the three outsiders are perfectly safe and they finally reach the mansion. They enter it and face their first challenge, One of Tarukane's henchmen - Miyuki. Trivia * First appearance of Butajiri * First appearance of Sakyo * First appearance of Miyuki * First appearance of Gokumonki * First appearance of Inmaki * First appearance of the Black Black Club * First appearance of Shigure in Hiei's flashback, though he won't become a prominent character until the The Three Kings storyline. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Spirit Detective Saga Episodes